


Haikyuu Free Crossover

by orphan_account



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Free AU, Halfway through, I gave up, I ship them, I suck at writing, M/M, Ugh, and the reason why i keep my stuff under 1000 words, but - Freeform, i should go back to writing comedy, sorry - Freeform, thats all you need to know, theres not much ships, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basicially they're swimming at nationals. who will win...oya oya - bokuto  oya oya oya - kurooSwimming Haru, switch with volleyball haru (aka ka gay ama)i should just go back to writing comedyish shorts loli can't do anything serious^he's a pool noodle btw





	

They’ve been waiting their whole lives for the short 3 minutes that they were about to experience.

Sure they know the feeling of a team, even when swimming was considered an individual sport, and of course they’ve swam many important races in their lives, but this was on a whole other level.

One by one, the teams walked up to their lane, each followed by a thunderous roar from the crowd. As the boys from Karasuno High approached the lane, the cheer almost felt like it faded. Perhaps it was because their school wasn’t as well known as all others that had shown up today. At one time, Karasuno’s medley relay team had been to Nationals, but the former glory had long passed. However, the new team was determined to show the world that the crows could soar the skies once again.

“Don’t throw up again you dumbass!” Kageyama shouted at Hinata, whose face had turn a shade of purple and green.

“I-I-I’m not!” Hinata stuttered looking at the huge audience they had. All the lights had been turned off except for one sole light that was aimed at the teams in order to introduce them.

“Shut up guys, they’re announcing the teams and you’re the only ones talking,” Tsukishima whispered.

The spotlight had moved to lane three, where Seijou’s team stood. 

“And from Aobajosai High, we have Tooru Oikawa, Issei Matsukawa, Kentaro Kyotani, Hajime Iwaizumi!” the host yelled. At the moment Oikawa’s name was announced, the sound of girls’ squeals filled the pool, earning a grin from the “king” of backstroke, as so he was called.

“You should focus more on your swimming, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi’s voice was clearly heard throughout the whole pool and over screams from their fans, as he punched his boyfriend in the back of his head.

“As mom as always, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smirked back. 

Their moment was interrupted by the spotlight moving to the most feared team:

“Shiratorizawa! They’re here as the fastest like always, with Satori Tendo, Eita Semi, Reon Ohira, and of course, the one and only, Wakatoshi Ushijima! Will anyone able to beat them this year?” the announcer was barely heard over the sound of their school’s cheer, chanting the the name of their school over and over. It was as if a shadow suddenly fell over the pool as all the teams glared towards the center, hoping that they would be the team to take home gold.

Karasuno’s team paid little attention to the rest of the announcement, yet they knew each one of their opponents by heart. Fukurodani was in lane 5, with Saruki, Akaashi, Washio and Bokuto, and next to them was Nekoma with Lev, Kenma, Yamamoto and Kuroo. 

All the way at the end, in lane 8 was Karasuno. They were the last to qualify and the slowest out of every one of the teams. And to add on to the panic, three out of four swimmers on their team were first years while every other team was composed completely or almost completely of third years. 

When the light finally made its way their lane, it felt as if time had stopped for all of them. Even though they were the slowest, even though they were the underdogs, even if their cheers weren’t as loud, they were here.

_They were at Nationals._

As the official blew the whistle, three times the cheering died down, leaving the swimmers with the uneasy feeling of pressure. With the last long whistle, the backstrokers got into the pool, some jumping in with a splash while others grabbing the bar as they slid in. Around them, the water swirled and bubbled, encasing each swimmer, flowing away and close to surround each body perfectly. It was welcoming yet piercing cold.

Hinata gave Tsukishima a thumbs up, which of course was ignored by the blonde. 

“Swimmers take your mark,” the official’s voice said, muffled by the speaker. The backstrokes pulled themselves into the block, squeezing themselves into as tight of a space as possible, building up the energy to erupt at the sound of the signal. 

Tsukishima breathed in and closed his eyes. Each second went by too slow when anticipating the sound that meant their release. 

And there was the sound of the signal. He flung himself backwards, arching his back for a momentary second above the water. His feet, still on the touchpad, pushed off with all his might. Each swimmer was submerged under the water, but they moved with such grace that it looked at if they were flying through the air. 

You can ask a swimmer what they were thinking through the race. They’ll always tell you that they were worrying about every single detail of their stroke. What they need to come out on top and give the rest of your team a lead. They’re aware of every single thing that they’re doing and trying to remind themselves of all the tiny things that could add up to taking off a mere millisecond off their time. But every tiny thing does matter because no matter how small the difference is, a faster time is a faster time. That one tiny thing could be the difference between standing on the podium and regret and shame. 

Even with everything going through their minds, one voice stands out. It only says, “faster.” In fact, it’s all that anyone needs. Faster. Faster. Faster turns. Faster stroke. Ignore their body screaming because it’s at its limit and go faster. Every inch of their body tells them to stop and they can’t even breathe as water fills up their lungs, but their mind says, “faster.”

 

“Go Tsukishimaaa!” the team shouted as they rounded his turn. It was no surprise that Karasuno wasn’t leading. In fact, they were nowhere close, but at least they weren’t last for now.

Hinata jumped up and down, warming up his body for his turn next. 

“Don’t mess up Hinata,” Kageyama warned as Hinata slid his goggles over his eyes.

“Like I would,” Hinata grinned, stepping up onto the block. 

The other teams had started to dive off the block when Tsukishima was still closing in on the wall. Hinata extended his arms in front of him and stared with concentration. His feet stepped into leap as the blonde took his last stroke and he flew. Hinata may be short, but he sure made up for it in his dive. 

For a second, he was a crow, flying over the water. And before he knew it, he was in the water. He could hear the cheers. It didn’t matter if they weren’t for him, every cheer made his blood the pump through his veins. 

Faster. Faster. 

With every stroke, he felt pain, but he also felt happy to be in the pool. He needed to pass others and not be passed. Although Hinata was no prodigy like Kageyama, he worked hard to be the swimmer he was now. Effortlessly in and out of the turn. Strong pullout. Closer and closer to the wall.

And at last, the burden was off of him as his hand slammed into the touchpad. He lifted him head up just in time to see Asahi leap over him. Hinata struggled against his legs, which were able to give out, to climb up out of the pool, collapsing on the tile floor.

By then, Karasuno was in 6th and somehow, Asahi managed to pull them to 5th. The swimmers splashed around, as if they were a stone, skipping across the water. Fly was an exhausting stroke, so after the turn and coming back, the swimmers were all noticeably tired. 

“Kageyama, bring us to 3rd at least!” Hinata said to Kageyama, who was already stepping up on the block.

Everyone was all cheering at once, the final hype of the last swimmer. The tired teammates of the final swimmers found, from somewhere deep inside of them, just a bit more energy to shout for their school. The pool was loud and each swimmer probably heard the muffled and blended sound of everyone. It didn’t matter though. Everything was fuel that urged them forward, making water part way for them and slipping through the crisp coolness of the water. Their hurried breaths were drowned out by the water flung through the air. 

Then everything was done. In the blink of an eye. There was silence for only a moment before the crowd erupted with tears, either of agony or joy. 

Kageyama pounded his wrist on the tiled floor. Hinata tried to say words of encouragement, but everyone had tears in their eyes. 

They’d gotten 4th. Two milliseconds from the podium. Two tiny actions away from the glory. Their goal was in their grasp and they couldn’t hold on.

Everyone knows the pain of regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata's pullout game strong...lol jk, a pullout's just something in breaststroke. 
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
